


Cat and Dog

by Dreameater55taker



Series: The gay Avengers [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Doggy Steve, M/M, Neko Bucky, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreameater55taker/pseuds/Dreameater55taker
Summary: A surprise for Tony Stark





	

Steve spun around as the man stepped out with a rocket launcher on his shoulder. Bucky leaped towards Steve grabbing the shield forcing Steve to the ground as he braced the shield with his arms while he covers the larger man with his body. The force hit the shield making his body shake and he let out a small grunt of pain, then a smoke filled the air around them. It invaded his lungs making him start to hack as oxygen would no longer fill his lungs. Steve was shaking on the ground under him as the same reaction was taking place. Bucky forced himself to his feet throwing the shield towards the bomber, catching the shield before dropping to his knees gasping for air. Steve curled up in a ball as a protective manner, before his head slumped to the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m telling you, they’re fine, Tony.” Steve could barely hear a voice talking.  
“You call that fine?” He could hear Tony force himself to keep his voice down.  
“They’re alive and not actively dying and that’s what matters.” Steve recognized the person who was talking to Tony as Bruce.   
Steve shifted to sit up, “What’s wrong?” He mumbled as he rubbed his face, “Was I drugged?”  
Both of them rushed over, “How are you feeling?” Tony looked at Steve’s face, worried.  
“Just sleepy.” Steve smiled at them, “Why is everyone freaking out?”  
“Well,” Bruce started, putting his hands in his pockets, “It seems they tried to counteract the super soldier serum and things went… weird.”  
Steve looked down at himself, “I didn’t shrink. So what happened?”  
Tony grabbed a mirror from the nightstand next to Steve’s bed, “You better just have a look for yourself.” Steve's eyes widen.  
“Did you put the...” Steve froze as the ears twitched, then he saw a tail swishing behind him, “What?!”  
Tony put a hand on Steve’s chest, “Bucky’s still asleep.” He nodded to the curtain separating the two beds.  
“You’re healthy but your genetics have been altered.” Bruce explained, “Since I’ve got your normal genetic code on file, I should be able to make something to turn you back but it’ll take time.”  
“I’m part dog?” Steve looked at Tony, “These are real?”  
Tony nodded, “Bucky’s got cat ears and a tail. They’re the only changes to you physically but genetically you’re between human and animal.”  
Steve shook his head as he touched the ears, “Strange.”  
Tony sighed, “I’m just glad we know you’re okay.” Bruce patted Tony’s shoulder before leaving to go type on a computer.  
Steve smiled at Tony as his tail started flicking behind him, “Are you okay?”  
“No.” Tony shook his head, “I was worried as fuck.” Reaching out, he grabbed Steve’s hand.  
“All, I remember is Bucky pushing me down and a bomb going off.” Steve squeezed Tony’s hand.  
“Why the fuck do I have a tail.” Bucky was sitting up.  
Tony stood up and pulled the curtain to the side, “Whatever they gassed you guys with genetically mutated you. You’re both part animal now.”  
“Fuck that.” Bucky reached up touching his head, “I am no cat. I should be the dog.”   
“Buck...” Steve looked over at him as the other man sulked.  
Tony shook his head, “It doesn’t matter. Bruce is going to try and fix it. How do you feel?”  
“I’m a freak.” Bucky stood up pacing the room.  
“Hey.” Tony stood in Bucky’s way, “Look at me.” Bucky paused but didn’t turn towards Tony. Steve stood up as well but his tail curled down pressed between his legs. “Bucky.” Tony put himself in front of Bucky, grabbing his face and turning the Winter Soldier’s face to him, “You’re still Bucky to me.”  
“I’m a cat freak, thing.” Bucky shook his head.  
“I’ve got a power generator lodged in my chest.” Tony retorted, “What’s happened now won’t make me love you any less.” Steve walked over looking worried, his ears and tail showing his emotions clearly.  
Bucky leaned forward, resting his head on Tony’s shoulder, “Fine.”  
Tony smiled, wrapping his arms around Bucky, “You’re still Bucky and he’s still Steve. I didn’t fall in love with what you are, I fell in love with who you are.” Steve curled his arm around Tony burying his face into Tony’s neck.  
“Being hot helped, though.” Bucky chuckled his tail brushing against Tony’s leg.  
“That’s true.” Tony chuckled, “Hey, Bruce, are they free to come back upstairs?”  
Bruce didn’t look up from his computer, waving a dismissive hand, “Sure, just don’t leave the tower.”  
“I don’t want the others to see us.” Steve muttered, “Please?” He nuzzled Tony’s shoulder.   
Bucky pulled back as his ears flicked flat against his head, “I will kill anyone who sees me like this.”  
“I just planned on taking you guys up to our floor.” Tony looked between them, “So you’re not stuck here the whole time.”  
“Thank you.” Steve smiled as he pulled back walking towards the door. Bucky nodded his head as his ears perked up.  
“Come on.” Tony grabbed each of them by the hand and led them to the elevator, nudging the button with his hip.  
“Thanks.” Steve sighed as he stood up straight, his tail flicked slowly. Bucky leaned against the wall, looking annoyed.  
Tony smirked at Steve, “Honestly, like I’d let anyone besides Bruce and maybe Adam see you like this. I’d only let Adam see you if we needed magic but I prefer science.”  
Bucky raised an eyebrow, “I know.”   
Steve chuckled, “I can’t save the world for a while.”  
“That’s why we’re a team, isn’t it?” Tony pulled them onto their floor, “To cover each others’ backs?”  
“It is.” Steve nodded his head, “How long were we out?”  
“Couple hours.” Tony shrugged like it was no big deal to try and cover up how stressed he was in those hours.  
“Tony.” Bucky pushed off the wall crowding Tony, “I can smell the stress on you.”  
Tony shook his head, “It’s fine. The two of you are fine now.” Steve wrapped his arms around Tony holding him closer.  
“No, you stressing is not okay.” Steve’s puppy dog eyes were more intense now.  
Tony chuckled, “Me being stressed is nothing new.” He tried to step out of the box between the two of them he was being put into, “Do you two want to watch a movie or something?”  
“Sure.” Steve walked along with him. Bucky hurried over towards the couch stretching out on the couch.  
Tony grabbed the remote and plopped down on the couch, “What do you want to watch?” He pulled up his digital library and started flicking through movies.  
“You pick.” Steve flopped down laying across Tony’s lap, “You are asking people from the wrong generation.” Bucky twisted to be pushed against him looking up at Tony his tail flicking around him.  
Tony hummed, “That’s true.” He flicked through movies, “Give me a genre then.”  
“Action.” Bucky titled his head to look at Tony better.  
“I’ve got an older movie you should watch then. It’s a series and it’s pretty good.” Tony clicked the first Die Hard movie. Steve chuckled as his tail flicked against Tony’s side while the movie started. Tony leaned against Bucky while he put a hand on Steve’s back. Steve’s tail started to move faster at Tony’s hand, while Bucky started to rub against his arm. Lifting his other hand, Tony started to rub Buck’s arm the best he could from the position he was in while he rubbed Steve’s back. Bucky rubbed his ears against him as his tail swished slowly.   
“This feels strange.” He mumbled.  
“Want me to stop?” Tony asked, looking at Bucky.   
“It feels good.” Bucky twisted under him.  
Tony smiled, “Okay.” Hey kept rubbing both of them as he sat and watched the movie.   
Steve stretched as he rolled over on Tony’s lap looking up at him, “Hmm...”  
“What?” Tony looked down at Steve, raising an eyebrow. Bucky dragged his tongue along Tony’s hand, and it was very much like a cats.   
“Are you petting me?” Steve looked at Tony.  
Tony grinned, “Maybe.” Grabbing Bucky’s chin he pulled him up into a long kiss, sliding his tongue in Bucky’s mouth and noting how different it felt. Bucky’s ears twitched as he pushed into the kiss, his hand grabbing Tony’s shoulder. Steve flushed as he watched them kiss.   
“This turned you on?” Steve blinked up at them.  
“So naive.” Tony leaned down and kissed Steve the same way, “I was worried as fuck about the two of you. Haven’t you ever seen those movies where after something stressful the couple has to be together?”  
“No.” Steve shook his head. Bucky was purring softly as he kissed at Tony’s jaw.  
Tony huffed, “Alright, how about all the times you screw one of us as soon as you can after we got hurt?”  
“Because.” Steve shrugged.  
Tony grabbed one of Steve’s ears, rubbing it between his finger and thumb, “Because you need that closeness to reassure you that we’re really okay.” Steve flushed as his body shivered.  
“Why does that feel like this?” His body reacted more than normal.  
“Probably because even though your genetics changed, it’s still foreign stimuli.” Tony shrugged as his other hand reached around Bucky, lightly tugging his cat tail. Bucky shivered as well, his purr increasing.  
“Odd.” Steve’s tails started to wag.  
“I don’t hear you saying you don’t like it.” Tony grinned, moving his hand from Steve’s ear to his tail and sliding his hand down it. Steve shifted to straddle Tony’s lap before he dove in for a long, drawn out kiss. Tony hummed in the kiss, teasing both their tails before giving both a slightly harder tug. Steve shuddered as he kissed Tony, while Bucky growled biting at Tony’s neck. Tony moaned in the kiss, grinding up into Steve as his hand moved up, gently running a finger where the tails poked out of their pants. Steve’s hips ground down against Tony while he moaned into the kiss. Bucky reached between them opening up their pants stroking both of their members. Tony broke the kiss to pant for air.


End file.
